This invention relates to a ceramic belt buckle, and the method and the mold for making said belt buckle.
Conventional belt buckles which are usually made from metal tend to rust and tarnish. Painted decorations peel and wear. The dies necessary to punch out shapes or specific designs prohibit individualized custom decorations by the purchaser since the basic belt buckle is stamped at the factory. Thus, the selection of belt buckles available to the general public is greatly limited. Repair to a damaged metal belt buckle is not feasible for the consumer.
The present invention overcomes the above limitations by providing a belt buckle in which the main body is formed from a ceramic molded material. However, metal harness fasteners and a metal hook are integrally formed into the ceramic body in accordance with the teachings of the invention. The advantage of the ceramic belt buckle is that it does not rust or tarnish. Further, painted decorations can be fired firmly to the ceramic material to prevent premature peeling. The cost of individualized decorative additions using ceramic molding techniques is greatly reduced in that an individual customer can purchase a basic formed ceramic belt buckle and at a very low cost have his own individualized name, logo or the like easily affixed thereto. The ceramic material is also useful and ideal for metallic coatings which can be fired on the material to give the appearance of a metallic belt buckle if desired. Because of the nature of the ceramic material employed, the belt buckle can be easily and inexpensively repaired by the consumer.
The present invention also discloses a unique molding technique which is essential for the production of the belt buckle in which the ceramic body is uniformly molded while including metal fasteners necessary for the operation of the belt buckle.